Otouchan Travels On Unbounded
by Zero Assassin
Summary: A respectable and untamed special A.N.B.U man was given a mission that will give him a new look on how he lives. His mission is to capture the Akatsuki and cast a jutsu on them, he is given a choice. Put his whole village in danger, or be rid of these monsters once and for all. He only has one chance at this, if it fails, it will be his death. RenxKatsuo (OC-Yaoi)
1. The Attacks

**Otouchan Travels On Unbounded**

 **Author** Deolureium

 **Warning** Yaoi between two OC's, Hetero pairings.

 **Date:** September 2, Wednesday, 2015 - 09/02/15

 **Notes:** I know I have unfinished stories. I'm sorry but I've long lost interest in those stories since they just seem to spawn out of no where with what I feel have no real plot line. This one does. I want to work on this one, plus another one that I have in mind. But this one first because I find it quite interesting. Once I find the plot lines for my other stories, I will get back to them as quick as possible, but I can't really work with something that I don't have a real plan for. (Yeah, they were just random chapters that I find silly and a bit entertaining.) What I'm looking for out of this story is possibly another 'White Dog' that I really enjoy writing, until I it lost it near the end. On that story, I enjoyed writing it, I knew where it was going, and how to get there. I have a feeling that I'm going to do the same with this story, but a little slower and more planned. Done.

o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o

Life. Love. Betrayal. Honor. Survival. Sacrifice. Tool. These were what he lived by. Live the way you were raised. Love those who are closest to you. Betray the enemy as much as possible. Honor those you have killed, and those who have lived, and those that will live before you. Survive the best you can to get though your mission. Sacrifice yourself so others can go before you. But the most important one of them all, be a useful tool, and don't question what you are used for.

He had to go through some questionable things for his missions. But this one mission left him flabbergasted. He didn't understand why he was the only one to do this mission. His best friend was much more qualified for such a field. Not him. Yet, he was an A.N.B.U. of his word. His animalistic mask never leaving his face when he got back from a previous successful mission. His heavy dark cloak wrapped around him nicely, yet he glared at the scroll with his mission. 'How could the third do this to me?' was his only thought as he rested in his one story home of two bathrooms and three bedrooms.

This was his family house, his parents long dead since the war with the Kyuubi had taken place. A brother that he had long lost touch with. He gave a heavy sigh, and stepped out to his backyard a small pond with koi fish named Yuzu, Kita, Kai, and Anya. Being the youngest child in his family only four fish were put in the pond. A small water fountain was also in said pond making small bubbly sounds. His backyard was mostly curtained by trees and their vines. A small garden in a single patch of sunshine with vegetables ready to be pick. He gave another sigh. His home was a rather traditional one, excluding the front door having been replaced with a lockable door.

He sat on the small porch listening to the small bubbly sounds. He still was on high alert, so it didn't faze him when someone barged into his home and flopped on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Agreed," he said from his spot outside.

"Katsuo, I'm going on a 2 year mission," the man on the couch said sadly.

"Same," Katsuo said. Not wanting to talk about it.

"I heard, Katsuo, I just wish I was here for you," the man said slightly shifting to look at Katsuo's strong back. Even with all the A.N.B.U equipment on he can still see Katsuo for who he is clearly.

"Ren, you don't have to be here," Katsuo had long since stopped asking why Ren was there. He always got the same answer, 'I wanted to see your handsome face, Katsuo.' He gave a heavy sigh, and started to lean back to lay down, only to be stopped by something behind him. "Ren, what are you doing?" a pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Just giving my best friend a much needed hug." Katsuo was slightly irritated by his clingy friend. If the man went any further then a 'Hug' his friend might not have long to live. He felt something rest on his shoulder, and finally figured that the man behind him just wanted to hold something. To have something warm and breathing in his arms. Katsuo relaxed a bit, when he felt that the hands of Ren would not wander from their place around him. He felt small in this mans arms, and nearly fully relaxed from the calmness the man gave off. Until the hand started to wander.

A swift elbow to the side sent the man on the ground with a pained groan. "Yamero! [1]"A lovely thud sounded behind him and he knew that he hit a sore spot.

"Gomen nasai [2]," Ren said faintly, Katsuo got up from the floor and walked inside the house sliding the door shut on his friend. "Gomen nasai," shuffling outside told him that Ren was getting up to come in and follow him. To irritated to deal with his friends strange antics he walked into the bathroom ditching the mask, and cloak on the floor on his way. He looked into the mirror his black hair a mess from the hooded cloak he wore moments ago. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his steel grey eyes. 'This is going to be hell,' he thought and locked the door quickly and got out of the rest of his uniform and went into the shower.

Ren walked in holding his side that Katsuo elbowed ever so kindly. He seen the cloak and mask laying carelessly on the floor. He shook his head and picked up the mask and put it by the door and tossed the cloak near the washing area. The shower started so he just left it there and started to work on the late dinner for them.

Katsuo closed his eyes, relaxing in the shower, it didn't help that he was also starved. He figured that Ren had left already, so he would just head to bed after he dressed. He was dead tired from his recent successful mission that lasted three days, he barely rested, and was forced to feed his team most of his rations. Gritting his teeth at the stupidity of his team for not properly preparing for the trip. He gave another sigh, got out of the warm shower and dressed in a black t-shirt, and grey shorts he kept in the bathroom. He picked up his discarded uniform and walked out of the bathroom, the smell of food instantly assaulted his nose. He glanced over to the kitchen and saw that Ren was cooking. "What are you still doing here?" Katsuo asked as he dropped his clothes by the washer.

"Can't I feed the person I like?" Ren smiled, Katsuo raised a brow at the man in the kitchen. He honestly thought there was something wrong with his friend. But who was he to complain when food was involved.

"You're so weird," Katsuo said and walked to his room to get ready for his mission that would be in a few days. He had to go it alone, and it was extremely dangerous. There was no telling what might happen. He didn't want to tell Ren about it, because he instantly knew that he would deny him of going. Katsuo gave a soft sigh. 'Do I tell him that my mission is dangerous? Or leave him in the dark and let him discover that his best friend is killed by the people he had to bring back?' he knelt down on the floor in front of his bed. He held his head trying to hold back his emotions and try to remain calm for his best friend since he was 4 years old. He didn't want to hide things from him, and the two practically shared everything about them. Until Ren turned 15 years, and started making weird comments that he would to a woman. Katsuo gave another sigh. There was no hiding it, he had to tell him that he might die on this mission.

"Yo, cutie, dinner is ready!" Ren called out happily. 'Fucking hell!' Katsuo shouted in his mind. Slightly irritated of Ren, again. But now he had to tell the happy man about his dangerous mission. He got up from the floor straightened himself out and put on his unemotional mask once more. 'He's going to throw a fit, I just know it.' Katsuo thought as he walked out. He picked up a plate that was set 'just' for him. "Wo tanoshinde kudasai [3]," Ren smiled as he grabbed his own plate. "So, how was your mission?" Ren asked as the two sat down at the dinner table. Katsuo kept quiet for a moment as he sat and looked at the food. 'Why does he do this?' he thought looking at the heart shaped food.

"My mission was hell, it was like working with children," Katsuo said. "None of them did what they were told, and they poorly packed for the three day mission. Not to mention that they kept whining of how tired they were."

"Shit man, sounds like a rough trek, itadakimasu [4]," Ren said and started to dig into his food. Katsuo was still staring at the heart shaped food, not even sure if he should be irritated or glad that someone actually cared enough to do something like this.

"Hn, itadakimasu," Katsuo said and started to eat himself, keeping quiet until they were done. Ren kept chattering about his mission that went so well during the meal, and often hinted towards his next mission that would take 2 years to finish. It sounded like it wasn't as dangerous as his was, and then often commented that he didn't want to leave him. Katsuo finished his food and said "Gochisousama [5]," and picked his plate up and started on washing it.

"Katsuo, you barely said a word, anything wrong?" Ren asked watching his friend clean his dish, he saw that he was upset about something and it wasn't his early attempt to 'comfort' the man.

"Ren, I might die on this next mission."

o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o

 **Notes:** Alright, that was our first look at this story. I am currently looking after the second chapter, and like I have said before I'm flushing this story out with my best abilities. I will not spoil anything in the future chapters, with my ridiculous notes. This story also might take some time, due to my current situation at home that requires me to be less active on here. But I will get this story done. My number one goal for my second goal is to get my other story up that I've been wanting to do. Minor goals, get at least one chapter done in a month. Next chapter might go up in a month, or maybe within a week. I'm going to try my damn hardest with this story, and hopefully keep to that schedule. So next chapter might be on October 2 2015 - 10/02/15 or later within this month of September. Everyone hope for the latter!

 **Things you might know:**

Yamero! (M) [1] – Means 'Stop it!'

Yamete! (F) [1.5] – Means 'Stop it!'

Gomennasai [2] – Means 'Sorry'

Wo tanoshinde kudasai [3] – Means 'Enjoy! (for meals)'

Itadakimasu [4] - Means 'Let's eat!' or 'Here's to good food.'

Gochisousama! [5] - Means 'I'm finished! (with a meal)'


	2. Nii-san help me!

**Otouchan Travels On Unbounded**

 **Author** Deolureium

 **Warning** Yaoi between two OC's, Hetero pairings.

 **Date:** October 10, Wednesday, 2015 - 10/10/15

 **Notes:** I'm late! I'm turning into Kakashi! I forgot it was suppose to be on the second and not on the tenth. . . Well it did give me time to fix everything, haha.

o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o

"What!" Ren called out and getting up and ran to his friend. "You can't be serious! Please say you are joking! Please!" Katsuo heard worry in Ren's plea's, it wasn't anything new, but this time it was a mission that he might actually die on. The other times he said this to his friend, Ren wasn't that worried. Why worry so much now? "Katsuo, please. . ." the poor man sounded as if he was about to cry. 'Right, the other times I never fully addressed Ren when I told him. Fuck,' Katsuo thought really hating himself for ruining his friends good mood.

"Genki da [1]," Katsuo said with a pained smile. "It might not even be that bad," he said looking at his friends pained expression.

"Liar. . . you wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't true," Ren said with a frown.

"Right. . ." Katsuo sighed, "it's an S-ranked mission, I'm going after the Akatsuki. . ." Katsuo admitted quietly. Ren was for once quiet, as if it dawned on him that Katsuo was actually going to die by the hands of the Akatsuki in such a few short days. He figured he may as well tell someone about it. Someone that might actually give a fuck.

"W-wakarimasen [2], I mean, why you?" Ren asked sadness laced in his voice.

"I don't know, I thought they would give this mission to you," Katsuo said. He knew Ren would be more appropriate for this mission then him. He himself wasn't that capable for this kind of delicate mission. Everything mattered, and everything counted. All the more reason for Ren to be suitable for this mission.

"What kind of mission is it?" Ren asked, fianlly curious of this mission. Katsuo wasn't sure if Ren would go to the Hokage to take this mission from him.

"I just have to get captured by the Akatsuki some how, that's all I know until all the details are worked out," Katsuo said calmly, he knew that Ren was furious with this. But there was no way of stopping Katsuo when he's being sent out on a mission this dangerous. A fifty fifty chance to live through this mission. To help Katsuo through the mission was his manipulative nature. Ren would have never made it a few minutes with the Akatsuki. But even so, Katsuo still needed a good plan for this mission to run smoothly. Hell he didn't even know most of the details. It was rare for him to get these kinds of missions.

"When are you leaving?" Ren asked sounding defeated but still had a guarded tone. 'Damn him and his over protectiveness.'

"In four days," Katsuo said and looked back up at Ren. He was prepared for the man to lash out more, instead he now seemed calm. He saw that Ren relaxed more now and smile at him. "Ren, please don't," Katsuo said giving a frown at the seemingly confused man. He knew Ren, the man was going to jump him at any time between here and when he leaves.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked acting confused to his friends plea.

"'Shower me with love' as you would put it," Katsuo said, going back on guard from this man and his wandering hands. He seen Ren smile once more, but it was more sly. 'Fuck, I need to be ready for all attacks from him from now on.' Katsuo thought expecting the worst from Ren.

"Alright, genki da," Ren smiled holding up his hands. Katsuo relaxed only a small bit. He was so tired, but he can't afford to let his guard down for his friend that might jump him when the guy gets the chance. "I guess I should get going then, we can talk tomorrow when you're rested enough to stand against my love for you," Ren said winking, a mischievous smile on his lips, Katsuo swore that Ren could read his thoughts. Ren pushed himself off the counter island and headed for the door, "Oyasumi nasai [3] Aishiteru [4]," Ren said and walked out of the house.

Katsuo finished with the dishes, and walked to his room. He flopped onto his soft cloud like bed and almost instantly fell asleep thinking of his mission that was to come in a few days time.

And without realizing it, he thought of Ren's warm smile. . . the knowing glint in his eyes. . .

He woke when something moved on his bed, he dared not open his eyes and only wished to go back to sleep. When he felt that thing on his bed wouldn't move away he opened his eyes and got ready to tell the thing to stop. Nothing was there, and it was late in the evening. He sighed heavily and got up to see what was on his bed a moment ago. He wondered if Ren had come back in and laid beside him. He saw the man in his kitchen cooking. Ren looked up and seen his friend, he gave a big smile.

"Hey, you're finally up," Ren said and went back to cooking, "I was beginning to worry you would sleep the whole day away." Katsuo was confused, and looked out the window, it was indeed dark. Around the time he went to lay on his bed to sleep. "That mission must have really taken a lot out of you, huh?" He heard Ren say, and wondered what was going on. He only just went to lay on his bed not even a few minutes ago, right?

"Came by this morning and you were still sleeping, came back around noon you still haven't awoken so I stayed and washed your clothes and finished up with the cleaning." He hated himself for putting Ren through this, but he tried to remain untouched by his friends kind gestures, and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "I don't mind, as long as it's for you, I'll do anything, as long as it's you," Ren said, Katsuo looked to his friends back and wondered. 'He knows to much about me, I should eliminate him.'

"I slept the entire day?" Katsuo asked instead and wondered why Ren always did this for him. Why only him? He knew he wasn't that special to anyone aside from his brother, and even then he started to doubt that his twin would even care. They practically had every mission with each other, until Katsuo started holding back a bit to relax. His brother didn't let up, just kept going as if his life depended on it.

"Yeah, considering the day you had yesterday, I figured you needed more rest." Ren said working the stove, Katsuo gave a soft sigh taking in the smell of food. Forgetting his rule on trying to keep his guard up, he closed his eyes and relaxed in the calm and natural atmosphere that Ren gave off. It felt right, but he also felt the need to throw something at Ren. 'Oh yeah, he's here,' he thought quickly and opened his eyes only to see that Ren had disappeared from the kitchen. Katsuo started to panic, but it was quickly chased off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him in a hug and his vision was blocked by a green flak jacket. "Genki da," Ren whispered, his arms getting tighter.

Katsuo played with the thought of bringing his arms up to hug Ren back. He gave in and raised his arms and pushed the man away. He placed an unreadable mask on and made his way to the bathroom. There was no way in hell that he was going to give in to simple touches. He wasn't going to take comfort in the man who was only his friend since childhood. He remembered that day when they first met.

All he can think was 'How can I be friends with this man?'

He already wasted a day of preparation. He doesn't need anymore distractions such as simple 'hugs' to get in his way. He was a ninja. He didn't need these feelings. He gave a soft sigh. 'Who am I kidding? Father, I'm sorry but I am not the son you wish me to be. . .' he thought and curled himself against the door. He ran a hand through his hair his eyes shut and trying his best to will away these things that caused him distress.

Pushing back the 'warm' feelings he stood and washed his face free of sleep. He needed these last two days to prepare. He needed to redeem himself from this encounter with his friend and only wished for his brother to be at his side. To try and help him with this mission. He suddenly had the urge to try and come back alive from this mission. He didn't know why.

Then again it was apart of his code that his father had taught him. Survive for the mission. Once the mission is done, then you can die. He remembered the words drilled and barked at him. He steeled himself as best as he could for his fathers teachings. His head ached with the thought of the 'warm' feelings. He stilled his breathing for a moment trying to gain back his composer.

Steeling himself once more he prepared a medical kit that he knew he will be needing. He also prepared a smaller med kit that will be useful in a tight situation. He knew his father would be proud of him for thinking of the possibilities first. He finished with that and went back to his room ignoring the sweet temptation of food for the moment while he prepared his weapons that he would be needing.

Senbons were his favorite to work with, he knew how to be careful with these weapons because he laced them with different varieties of poisons. He kept them mild and made sure to add to them a sleeping agent that would help him in the long run. The poisons only leaves the target sick, so unless the target was on their back and vomiting, it was a low chance of death. He only used it as an escape route.

Blood was not something he liked seeing. He tried to avoid it as much as possible.

" _Katsuo! Listen!" his father barked at him when the man caught him looking out the window at a butterfly that flew by. His father marched over to him with a kunai held out and sliced his arm. He tried not to show any pain, every time he did his father would mark him on the same arm for each small notification. He was lucky that time as no more marks were on his arm. Once his father moved away did he look at the man and started to pay more attention._

 _It wasn't until later that night that his mother seen what his father had done and tended to the still open wound. "You should have taken care of it yourself, sweetie," she said soothingly._

" _Father wouldn't allow it until he said so," Katsuo said still trying to hide his pain._

" _Is that so? Well I'll have a word with him, in the mean time rest up. It's important to rest when you are wounded, sick, or exhausted. Besides Tatsuo misses you, and he's really struggling to catch up to you. Help him out a bit," his mother smiled and winked at him. A sign that he was free from his fathers teachings for tomorrow. Katsuo nodded to his mother and offered a small smile to her._

Katsuo shook his head willing the memories away. 'At a time like this why remember?' he thought and finished with his weapons. He would figure out the scrolls he would be needing later, right now an insistent knock was starting to bother him.

Small chit chat was shared at the dinner table, Katsuo barely listened to his friend. Only to the sound he made. It was. . . nice, in a way. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. Dinner was finished and the dishes were left alone for the time being. A normal thing when it was Ren's turn.

He started to stand when a pair of hands came out from behind him and held him down. They started rubbing out his tense shoulders, and he lost himself in the relaxing feeling. He could have sworn that the world spun and turned upside down and a faint whisper 'Aishiteru'.

Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping was something he was used to, but he didn't remember falling asleep. Heaving a deep shuttering sigh, he laid in the comfortable bed. 'He's waiting to pounce. I just know it. What happened last night?' was his last thought as he opened his eyes. He laid in his room that was still shrouded in darkness. Sitting up he took note of how quiet the house was. "He's not here?" Katsuo muttered to himself. Standing he started to prepare for the day, and his mission while he was at it.

"Ohayou gozaimasu [5]!" a familiar voice sounded. A voice he hadn't heard in over five months.

Katsuo walked out and spotted a familiar figure. The man flashed him a welcoming smile "So Otouto what have you been up to?" the man asked.

"Tatsuo, long time no see," Katsuo said to his twin brother. The man was an almost match except the more wild hair in the same style. The two talked for the rest of the morning, catching up on what was going on, then the heavy subject that was bothering him escaped through. "I'm going on a mission that could possibly kill me," Katsuo said, Tatsuo let him continue, "I'm to find the Akatsuki, the rest of the details are still being worked out, they wanted to try a new jutsu that would leave them vulnerable. I always thought that they would hand this off to Ren since he would be more of a fit for out lasting these criminals. But apparently they needed stealth and trickery more."

"Ah."

"I don't know if I can even pull this off, let alone on how to get them all together to destroy them. I leave tomorrow night, and I'm suppose to go in this afternoon for an update on the mission, and tomorrow morning on how to go about it."

"Ah."

"Uh. . . think you can. . . uh. . . come in with me?" Katsuo asked nervously. He wasn't used to asking for help, but he needed his brother there to help him keep his calm. He knew that he would lose it and snap at the Hokage for sending him on such a fragile mission.

"Why, otouto! I'd never thought that you would be asking me to hold your hand in the meeting room!" Tatsuo teased. "Of course I'll come with you, there is no way I'm leaving you with such faulty information on a mission. I don't know what I would do without you, and Ren would probably be sniffing around as well. Because knowing that you will be going on such a mission would send the poor guy crazy." Tatsuo said and ruffled Katsuo's hair.

Tatsuo is Katsuo's twin brother a few minutes older then him. Tatsuo was taught solely by their mother, while Katsuo was taught by their father, and a few words of advice from their mother. Tatsuo was more careless with his work but still was an excellent ninja. While Katsuo worked on perfection and left emotions behind. If it wasn't for Tatsuo then Katsuo would have been emotionless from the start. Ren only furthered it, giving Katsuo his first friend that was always there for him. Listened to him. Tatsuo as well off on friends, always welcoming new ones in. While Katsuo remained cautious and knew the truth behind his fathers words.

Katsuo relaxed more, knowing that he can trust family. Even though he was stronger then Tatsuo, he still feared and hid behind his brother's back when it came to things he didn't understand.

Noon came by fast, and Katsuo was still finishing up his preparations, making sure his rations would last him for two months. Dried meat is what he relied on most, and it lasted longer then any other food items that he had on him. Thin rice crackers, dried beans, dried seaweed, dried carrots, dried apricots, and a small bag of rice were also added in and placed in a scroll used for storing.

Tatsuo was also helping with the preparations and knew that his brother liked dried foods better then any other that would be offered. He also knew all to well of his brother's sweet tooth and stashed a small bag of sweets for him.

When the two did missions together they rarely went into other villages, but when they passed by one they would stop in and possibly stock up. At times they would steak out the night watching over the village before moving on. It was how the two worked together, and barely relied on luxuries. It was how their parents taught them, and it is why they are more reliable for certain missions.

Ever since the two went different ways they stopped going on missions together, but it always seemed as if nothing had changed between the two. Although Tatsuo can see subtle hints that Katsuo is starting to show a bit of emotion. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he hoped that it would stay.

Katsuo was soon summoned to the Hokage's tower, they were just finishing up on putting everything away when the messenger came. The two arrived in front of the tower, and they walked in. Katsuo wanted to delay it for a moment longer, dreading on what kind of mission this is. They walked in with a bow and then knelt down.

"Hm, Katsuo, why is Tatsuo here?"

"He refuses to let me go on the mission without knowing what it's about." Katsuo replied to the elderly man. Silence.

"Tell me why Ren is here as well." Katsuo looked up to the elder then turned his head to the enterance. He seen Ren leaning against the door watching them. Tatsuo kept his head down, trying his best to hide his amusement.

"I'm as confused as you are sir. . ." Katsuo finally admitted turning his head back to the Hokage. He only wanted his brother there, why did Ren show up? He didn't invite him along.

"Ha! Well, if they refuse to leave, may as well let them in," Sandaime said.

o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o/~~. . .~~\\\o

 **Notes:** Next update is November 2 2015 11/02/15 Just five days before my birthday :3 If I'm late again, sorry in advanced. It is holidays, I have halloween, then after my birthday, then soon christmas! OMG!

 **Things you might know:**

Genki da [1] – Means 'Cheer up', 'be well', or 'take care'

Wakarimasen [2] - Means 'I don't understand!'

Oyasumi nasai [3] - Means 'Good night'

Aishiteru [4] - Means 'I Love You' used for serious relationships

Ohayou gozaimasu [5] – Means 'Good Morning'


	3. Uncomfortable Mission

**Otouchan Travels on Unbounded**

 **Author** Zero Assassin

 **Date** March 11, 2017 Saturday. 03/11/17

 **Notes:** Hello. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as the mission was out in the open the Hokage finished with 'Katsuo, you have two choices. Destroy the Akatsuki, or let the Akatsuki destroy us.' Nothing more was given after that and they were soon dismissed. Ren had disappeared from their sights as soon as the signal was given. The twins made their way back home, having understood what was about to happen.

"Otouto-chan. . . what are you going to do?" Tatsuo asked.

"I don't know," Katsuo admitted. This wasn't something he was used to, nor was it something he wanted to do in the first place. "They all have to be in the same room. Anyone left out would cause us troubles in the future."

"True, this is a very delicate mission to be on and it might take two years to complete. I hear that they travel in pairs, and are rarely ever together." Tatsuo said worried about his younger brother. "You leave tomorrow right? Tell you what, I'll help you as best as I can for your mission tomorrow. Trust me, I'll handle it." Tatsuo said with a smile and a wink before disappearing out of Katsuo's sight.

"But. . . you have a mission today. . ." Katsuo gave a soft sigh and made his way home with heavy thoughts. 'How is he going to help me? What is he planning on doing? Where is Ren?' he froze and glanced around the area. He sniffed the air but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Strange, he normally attacks me about this time. . ." he gave an uneasy breath then started walking again. He made sure to keep his guard up, and his nose on the alert for anything strange. He made it home without any incident which was strange. He prepared himself for when he stepped into his house but again it was all quiet. Katsuo frowned and wondered if Ren had only stayed long enough to hear of the mission then leave without saying good bye. "He must have got sent out early," he spoke out loud then went to go pack the rest of his things and cook for the night.

He found it strange that Ren hadn't shown up last night and felt uneasy about everything. During his debriefing, he got the feeling that he was in danger, but nothing happened. He was also given a mock mission to help him on his way, courtesy of Tatsuo. The scroll he was given was large and he wasn't allowed to hide it. He still felt uneasy about the old mad man that was beside him. Often grumbling about how stupid this whole thing was. Katsuo had shown up in his ANBU uniform so he was glad that the old crazy man beside him couldn't see him flipping the old soul off. This was going to be unpleasant.

The two walked from the village and made their way towards the Snow country where two of the Akatsuki were spotted. The old man walking with him, often complained about it being too hot, then went on to rambling about supposedly lost pets. Katsuo wasn't allowed to speak during this mission, and had to oblige to the whims of the old man. 'This is painful!' Katsuo thought as they had to stop for another piss break. 'I swear he's doing this because he hates it at home, and to get back at ninja's everywhere. I just happen to be the unlucky one. Tatsuo, I'm going to kill you!' Gritting his teeth as he listened to the old mans bitter ramblings and small jokes.

"The ol'lizard isn't what it used to be, no. Still alive though, ha ha ha!" Katsuo gave a soft sigh barely paying much attention to the old man.

Once he saw the man walking in front of him he followed. "So why only one? I must have paid for an army, and yet I'm only given one. You ninja's are such a joke. What do you even do? Stand there and look pretty?"

Katsuo looked at the man seeing some old tattered and dusty clothes, and the smell was almost unbearable to his poor sensitive nose. 'They knew I rely on my nose most, so why can't they give me a clean one to look after? He smells of booze, sex, and hasn't showered in weeks, maybe even months! His hair is oily, his face might have seen better days. . .' he thought and gave another sniff, 'Smells like he's been underground most of his life.'

"HEY!" the man turned on him looking angry, "I'm talking to you! Do you even speak? Hello!" the man started waving his arms in front of Katsuo's face. He stared at him giving no sign of speaking or even acknowledgement to the man. All he knows is the guy stopped and started waving him down as if he were far away.

"Are you deaf too?" Katsuo had to do something now, so he shook his head 'no'.

"Ah, you can hear me!"

Katsuo nodded.

"Are you mute?"

Shook his head.

"So you can hear, talk, and see. Amazing! And here I thought they gave me a useless man. . . er. . woman?"

Nothing.

"You a man?"

Nothing.

"Woman?"

Nothing.

"Both?"

Nothing.

"Ninja?"

A nod.

"Bah!" The man started walking again. Katsuo followed along silently. 'If you're allowed to be a pain to me, then I'll to do the same. To an extent.' he thought.

The day wore on and the uneasy feeling only intensified. This guy had the bladder of a small child, and the smell of his feces was even worse! Trying not to gag at the smell, or retch at the sound from 'both' ends! Clearly there was something wrong with this man! 'Ren! Why couldn't you wish me luck on this! Like you always do?!' he thought desperately trying to remember Ren's voice the last time he wished him luck on a mission. At least it would be more pleasant then THIS!

Pffwish pfft. "Whooowe! That's gonna leave a mark!" Honestly, did this man have no shame! Oh god! Why! The smell! 'Isoide! Isoide! Isoide![1]' he thought wishing that it was over. He remained motionless, uncaring, and unresponsive to the man's antics, but on the inside he was wishing for death. It was a good five minutes later that he started to wonder if this man shot out his heart through his rear, he heard no noises, and the smell was starting to wash away with the wind. He didn't smell any blood so he assumed the man was fine. Still it was his job to see if he was alive. He stepped over to where the man was behind a bush and seen that he was writing something in a scroll.

'-is t-s -e ri- -e t- st-e?' he read off the scroll and quickly moved back to his own location. Nothing from the scroll looked right, it was small, and his hand was covering most of the words. Almost like he was expecting Katsuo to see. A few more minutes past, and finally the man stepped out, smelling worse then ever. He said nothing and continued to walk. Katsuo was glad that the wind decided to save his nose.

Night rolled around and he was forced to stay up and watch over his package. It would have been easier if the man didn't snore like a bear roaring.

Morning came quickly and they were soon off, the man ahead of him had calm down, but he hated this feeling of ambush.

"So, I hear that scroll you're carrying around is for fortune telling. Is it not?" the man enquired. "I heard about it, most accurate thing out there," the man continues then turns to him, "Tell me my future."

Katsuo just looked at him and made no move to 'tell' him his future. He just had to get this guy to snow and he was off on his own for his own mission. But this guy was way to under dressed for snow, was the guy used to it? Did he have other clothes stashed somewhere else.

"You know, you are starting to annoy me with your silence. Bah! The women in your country are more willing then you, even the ninja women, fine pieces of asses right there!" the man turns and continues the walk to snow. 'Well that certainly explains the 'sex' smell.' he thought dryly. Katsuo had his share of women, but it was Ren that scared most of his dates away. Clearly the man hated 'sharing' his friend with anyone and his dates always leaves them to talk. The way Ren makes it, it's like they haven't seen each other in years. Even though it was never true. 'I must really hate how he left without saying goodbye, or even left without saying anything.' Katsuo tightened his fist at the thought of it and tried to focus at what's around him. Old man still chatting, no unusual sounds, actually no sounds at all. Not for awhile, really. He put up his guard and went on alert, he is suppose to protect the package at all cost. "-oh she was a sweet little thing, smooth as silk!" the man went on as if nothing bothered him.

Nothing happened. The next day after, nothing. The feeling still there, but nothing always happened. It didn't discourage him from this feeling, he learned to act upon feelings. Tatsuo had taught him that much, but Ren encouraged it.

 _'Where did, Katsuo go?' he heard Ren ask, he was too fast for the reply as he bolted for the woods to his 'special' place. It was an old unused drainage system that he found, he went through the opening and it looked like it only went one way, but Katsuo had found a secret passage that was very hard to see. He dug it out and made an underground labyrinth that only he knows the layout. He hid there until time was of no use anymore. He had run away from his father, the man was very strict when he got a mark below A, or excellent in his studies. He was forbidden to see Ren again until he trained for a week straight to make up for the 'bad' mark. His parents had divided up the upbringing in the twins, one was to train with his mother, the other with his father. Everything his father taught him, was harsh, it forced him to feel nothing. That is until Ren came along and messed it up. To a sense._

 _He hid in the small maze, emotionally pained at the loss of his friend._

 _'Katsuo!' he could still imagine his friends voice. 'Katsuo! I know your down here!' that was different. 'There you are! I was worried!' Katsuo looked up and seen his friend crawl towards him a large smile on that dirty face. 'Don't worry, I made sure no one followed me, your secret is safe with me,' Ren came closer and hugged him. 'I know everything, it's okay, we can come here and meet. That way you can tell your father that you were out training.' he didn't know why or when, but he found himself hugging Ren._

'It's stupid that I relied on him, maybe he finally gave up and figured I was a burden.' he thought bitterly, 'he was probably glad to find an excuse to leave, maybe he really wished me dead.' he watched the man as they walked. 'He was only here to mess with me,' he thought and threw all thoughts of Ren out the window.

His senses on high alert, the air getting colder, it would soon be night and this would be the third day, another night without rest. During the night, different scents surrounded them, some were disturbing, others seemed not dangerous. Of course nothing was ever what it seems.

Nothing happened. Either these forces were expert killers, or there really was nothing to worry about.

Days past with nothing happening, and the old man had calm down enough to stay quiet long enough for Katsuo's ears to have a rest.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Katsuo has seen it too. A tall figure stood there, blue and very. . . fish like. They had something bandaged in their hand, and the large man was grinning with razor sharp teeth.

"I'm your death." Replied the large blue figure, "after your reaper." A kunai shot out but Katsuo deflected it quickly. The old man flinched with a yell. "Ah, so that thing wasn't a doll after all." Katsuo made no move, little movements were important, especially with such little sleep in the duration of the time traveling. He couldn't over exert himself anymore then necessary, and these people knew it. He recognized the scent of the blue guy, then said man held out a scroll with words on it. The old man stood up brushed himself off, and changed. It was none other then Uchiha Itachi. Now he felt surrounded. This was the ambush feeling he felt. 'How could they let this happen?' he thought. There was no use running, or fighting. What with little he slept, it was near impossible.

"Come with us quietly." Itachi spoke.

"Or I'll just cut you down if you don't." the blue man said.

"There really is no need, Kisame, he knows that he can't win." Itachi spoke. It was true, he can't win.

He went with them. It was the only thing he could do against them. If he ever did, he probably would have died. At least the smell was gone. That has to be a plus. Someone else joined them.

"So he went willingly?" the voice was ruff sounding, he didn't want to look at them.

"There really was no other choice but to agree, Kakuzu. From what I observed, he never slept since we left. We are on day eighteen now," Itachi said to the other guy.

"So what have you learned about the scroll he's carrying?"

"Nothing other then that he can tell the future with it."

"Useful." The four move on until they reached Ame, it took four more days to get there, and they walked with no rest. It was uncomfortable now. 'Feels like I'm going to fall on my face any minute now,' Katsuo thought as they went into a dark looking place. These guys knew where they were going, so he followed their chakra signature as best as he could. They reached a place where he figured prisoners were kept. He was brought in, he didn't know which one stayed with him, the signatures were starting to mix together.

"Rest." Came a simple command from Itachi's voice. He heaved out a sigh and looked around from where he sat, he assumed it was a bed. "Oyasumi nasai," a whispered phrase.

* * *

 **Notes:** Enjoy? In all honesty I was debating on whether the old man to be Ren. So ta-da?

 **Things you might know:**

Isoide! [1] - Means 'Hurry up!'


	4. Time to act

**Otou-san Travels on Unbounded**

 **Author:** Zero Assassin

 **Date:** October 1, 2017

 **Notes:** . . . I lost internet connection. Enjoy 'tilts head and smiles' Edits! Mainly typo's. Nothing special.

On missions, he was a light sleeper, every noise woke him up even if he was dead tired. But down here, it was noiseless, half the time he didn't know if he woke up, or was still sleeping. He wasn't even sure if he only slept for an hour or five days.

"...ot giving anything away," a voice, guess it wasn't as noiseless as he thought. Now he knows he's awake.

"Get him talking then, rest is over."

"It's only been-"

"Get him talking."

"Alright then," a clicking noise. He made no move to attack, or give notice of him being awake. But he figured these people knew that he was. He felt something come closer, he turned his head towards it, and it stopped. "Ohayou gozaimasu![1] Sleeping beauty!"

Silence.

"About the scroll," so that's what they want. The scroll. This overly large scroll that he was suppose to use to capture these ninja's. Katsuo has always had a way with changing his voice. He decided to use Itachi's voice.

"What about the scroll?" He asked in the deep voice of the Uchiha.

Silence.

Silence.

He could pick out the chakra signature now, it wasn't as dark as he thought it would be, but the mask did narrow his vision. The chakra signature itself was large, he knew it as the large fish man's. With lack of better words to describe him.

"You're as talkative as the Uchiha himself. . . sound like him too, what does the scroll do?"

"Hold things."

". . . aside from that?"

"Has a picture on it."

". . . aside from it being a normal scroll."

"Holds valuable information."

"What kind of information?"

"Words."

". . . are you sleep deprived?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"No."

". . . does it tell the future?"

". . . Sleep deprivation?"

"No, the scroll. . ."

"What about the scroll?"

"Haha, does the scroll tell the future?"

"How can it? It can't talk."

"Not what I meant, can you use the scroll to tell the future?"

"Yes."

"How can you do it, and will you show us?" Here it goes, all or nothing.

"Before I answer those, what am I telling the future of?"

"The Akatsuki's future."

"Everyone needs to be in the same room, or it won't work, it will be distorted, and unpredictable. I can't show you how it works, because it can only be done once a year."

"Is that all?"

"I'll need the date and time of when it is done, otherwise it will be a wasted effort, and everyone's full name and where they come from. I'll also need my weapons back because this requires blood, my blood, and everyone else."

"Is the scroll useless after one use?"

"Yes, if the blood is mixed with another's it will get the wrong future."

"So it's almost like signing a contract?"

"Almost. Once everything and everyone is in order, I'll give the rest of the details."

"For an ANBU, you are awful free with your missions."

"The scroll wasn't my mission."

"No, bringing Itachi to Snow was your mission."

Silence.

"I'm almost glad you used Itachi's voice."

Silence.

"You hungry?"

Silence.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you really are Uchiha Itachi," the squid left the room without another word. 'I have a new name for him, Squid.'

" _Takahiro Katsuo, I'm giving you this 2 year long S-Ranked mission. You are to capture and kill the Akatsuki. Do whatever it takes to take your quarries down, gather them in the same room, get their full name, their blood, and the date and time the scroll is used." The scroll is large and bulky, and it looked to go around the world twice._

" _Why do I need their blood?"_

" _Not only their's, but yours as well. You'll have to get someone else to fill in either the left or right hand in the jutsu. It requires two people, I'm sure you'll find someone to fill that position."_

" _Easy enough, finding a person that is right handed-"_

" _Not only that, the date and time is crucial, mess either of those up, and it will not work. It's like an hourglass, Takahiro-san. Once it's set, there is no going back."_

" _Do I set it when I leave for my mission?"_

" _No when you have everyone's name, and blood, and when they are in the same room as you. The moment when you set your blood on this scroll is when the timer starts."_

" _What about the other hand?"_

" _That can be set whenever, it's not as important as your role."_

" _What will happen once the jutsu is activated?"_

" _Paralysis, gives you plenty of time to kill them."_

" _About-"_

" _I know you don't like the sight of blood, but it won't be a mess. They and you write your names in blood, no matter how thick or thin it is, as long as it is legible, and you use your finger tips to seal it." he showed how it is done with ink on a blank page._

" _Sounds simple enough," Tatsuo said for the first time since the meeting started._

" _Katsuo, you have two choices. Destroy the Akatsuki, or let the Akatsuki destroy us."_

Clearly this is a genjutsu. 'I can smell rain,' Katsuo thought it was still dark, his eyes should have adjusted a long time ago. 'If I really was underground, I shouldn't be able to smell rain, they also don't know that I rely on my nose. I'll let it run for a bit, in the mean time I'll rest a bit more,' he thought adjusting his position on the bed. He breathed slowly to relax his body enough to rest, the walk was tiring, but the rain water scent was washing it away. All of it.

" _Katsuo, going so soon? You just got back," a teen aged Ren said smiling._

" _Hey, I'm here, too!" Tatsuo said annoyed._

" _Not interested," Ren deadpanned to Tatsuo then turned back to Katsuo smiling sweetly, "I'm also going on a mission today!"_

" _Ganbatte ne [2], genki da[3]," Katsuo said simply and started to walk away._

" _Ah! Genbatte ne, genki da!" Ren quickly said after recovering from the shock._

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty!" Katsuo turned to the voice to show that he was awake and acknowledged them. "Have a wonderful dream?" Katsuo debated on weather he should play along or stay silent.

"Yes, chocolate butterflies, and candy houses," he heard the other laugh.

"Never thought I would hear Itachi dreaming of such things!"

"Dreaming of what things?" it got quiet, "Leader-sama wants to see the prisoner."

He was bound and lead to 'Leader-sama', he guessed that the man wanted more information. 'I'm making all this up on the fly, there's no way I'll remember it!' he thought. They walked through a door and there stood a shadowed man. Katsuo was forced down to his knees, his ANBU uniform still in place.

"Hm. So you are the one that can tell Akatsuki's future." Katsuo stayed quiet, watching the hologram flicker. "Tell me how you plan on telling that future?" The ANBU glanced to the sides to see who was all there, it was only the squid and the Uchiha. 'Not good, I need all of them, how long will it take to gather all of them in one place?' he thought and looked back to the hologram. He was against using voices of those in the same room as him, so he used something he thought the man would respect.

"In order for it to work," he started in Kakuzu's voice, he seen those eyes narrow at him, "everyone within the group needs to be together, otherwise it will not work. It will become distorted, and unpredictable."

"So you can't tell it. Shame."

"Everything has a flaw, a weakness. This one has many. It needs blood, it needs everyone present, anyone missing will give a different future."

"Blood?"

"Yes, and it also needs an accurate date and time."

"How much blood?"

"Enough to write your full name, the place you were born, and place your finger prints."

"Just mine?"

"Everyone, including mine."

"Is it safe?" there it is, the one question that only a leader would ask. 'No it's not safe, it will paralyse you and I'll kill each and every one of you.' he thought.

"Very safe, I'll run everyone through the safety brief, as well as give the rest of the information. It would be better to tell everyone at once rather then one at a time."

"If its safe then why the safety brief?"

"You'll know when we get to it."

He sat on the bed seeing nothing but pitch black. He regained his time once more, it was the afternoon now, and it was only getting slower. He wondered if his ploy was paying off, and they were gathering everyone in a room. Unless they decided that they don't want to know and are very sure that they don't need him. He breathed deeply hoping that they will take the bait. After all, there was nothing else he can do, but wait.

" _Hi, I'm Ikeda Ren," a child walked up to them and introduced himself. Katsuo looked at the boy and wondered what was wrong with his face._

" _Hello, I'm Takahiro Tatsuo, and this is Takahiro Katsuo," his brother introduced them. The two started talking, while Katsuo stayed quiet and watched. They were going through the enterance exams for the academy. Katsuo looked around the area, and wondered why all the kids avoided them. Well, him. Tatsuo seems to make friends where ever he goes, Katsuo decided to leave his brother's side and sit somewhere else so that he could be alone._

" _Ah, Tatsuo! Wait up!" Ren called out, Katsuo sat away from the group. 'These kids are weak,' he thought bitterly. "Tatsuo," Katsuo looked up when someone stood in front of him._

" _He's Tatsuo," Katsuo said pointing where his brother is surrounded by kids laughing with him._

" _Ah, sorry, Katsuo-"_

" _Clearly I'm not the one you want to see, so go back to my brother."_

" _No, I wanted to talk to you."_

" _Then why call out my brother's name?"_

" _I got the names mixed up, gomen."_

" _Doushite? [4]"_

" _I-"_

" _Why do you want to see me?" Katsuo clarified._

" _Ah, you seem fun."_

" _Go away."_

" _But-"_

" _Go. Away. Loser."_

" _. . . did I do something wrong?" Katsuo narrowed his eyes at the annoyance in front of him, clearly this guy was stupid. Katsuo stood up, and was about to 'teach' him a lesson._

" _Katsuo! Ganbatte ne! We are heading in now," Tatsuo called out. Katsuo looked and see that everyone was heading in. He kept his silence and followed behind the crowd._

" _Ah, Katsuo, ganbatte ne!" Ren said running up behind him._

" _Leave me alone."_

The door opened, or he heard it open, "here you go, Sleeping Beauty." He smelled food, "you still not hungry? Or are you sleeping?" Katsuo turned away from the voice. "Alright, nothing more about the scroll, we'll come get you when everything is in order." with that the squid left.

"So they are planning on killing me after all."

 _He watched many get hurt, and they couldn't keep up with him. He was forced to stay with his team while they were under heavy fire. Quite a few burns, and cuts on everyone else but him. He was the only one that was untouched. Katsuo watched as their sensei was struck down, his team froze, but he was the only one mobile as he threw kunai's at the enemy. His father had taught him plenty and did a shadow clone jutsu to protect their mission and his team while he rushed off to see to their sensei._

 _Once he got there he knew that it was a copy, so he made it like he was dead, and left the clone alone to go back and protect his team._

 _His clone was too late, he was too far away and the female member was struck down in a bloody mess. Then blackness._

It's been a few days, and Katsuo was protecting the scroll. He rested very little, ate what they gave him, and communicated rarely. The genjutsu lasted longer then he thought and wondered if the creator of the illusion was starting to get tired. Katsuo decided that he'll sleep for a bit.

 _After he seen what had happened to his female team member, he decided that he'll take up medical ninjutsu. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He was soon on Ren's team, and they worked well together. Katsuo found it odd that he would work well with an idiot, but then again the kid kept up with him. They were going up against a strong opponent, they created multiples of themselves and used stealth and fire and explosions. Him being a medic nin he had to stay out of the way, while they protected him. But he didn't like that idea, he was a ninja first._

" _Stay back, you three!" their sensei said shielding them from the fire as best as he could. Katsuo glanced at them, and seen that they all were scared. He locked eyes with Ren and for a moment, that little burst of adrenaline flashed between them. Katsuo already knew what the boy was thinking._

" _No."_

" _You can't stop me," Ren said and the two were off leading the most of the enemy away from their sensei and the other team member._

" _We are only to distract, not engage! I'm good but not that good, keep injuries to a minimum until we are in the clear!" Katsuo instructed._

" _Got it, try not to get hit, Katsuo!" then they split up._

'What the hell was I thinking then?' Katsuo got up and looked around. Nothing to see. Although he did feel rested, and nothing was bothered while he slept. 'Why is it that I think of 'him' when I'm on missions like these?' Katsuo thought.

"What's going to happen when you start the jutsu?" a voice broke through the silence. It was Itachi's voice. 'That's a first, he's never here.' he thought and turned towards Itachi, and spoke in Kisame's voice.

"You won't move, and you'll start to see images," Katsuo said partly lying and partly telling the truth.

"Very well then-"

"Itachi-san, Leader-sama has called a meeting," Kisame spoke, opening the door. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Katsuo only nodded to the squid's voice.

"Hn," the sound of someone leaving, and the door closing.

The door opened, "Let's go, Sleeping Beauty. You are finally being called by Prince Charming himself," Katsuo put the scroll on his back and stood up to follow Kisame. 'Alright, this is it. I'm either going to die from this, or kill them.' he was glad for the cloak, the trembling of his fingers concealed behind it, this was almost as terrifying as 'that' time.

The room was still dark, the illusion didn't break. He was forced to kneel, and was glad that he got to keep the mask and cloak on. He wasn't given his weapons back, but the room felt crowded.

"Now, tell us," came the rough voice of 'Leader-sama'. Katsuo was at a loss, he couldn't use his own voice now, could he? He certainly couldn't use any of the voices he heard before for fear that it would put them in danger. A glance around and he knew that he couldn't use any of their voices.

"My voice it is," Katsuo muttered regretfully, "I'll need you all to sign your full name in your blood, and place your finger tips above, or around your name. I'll need today's date and time."

"What happens when the jutsu is activated?" a different voice asked.

"Your body will freeze up, don't try and fight it, the jutsu needs you to be immobile, you'll also feel a bit of pain it's caused by the jutsu to get your blood right. Then you'll be able to see your future, five minutes from now, to your own death."

"Ha, hey fuckface I can't die."

"Then you'll live a long life until you do die."

"Are you trying to have a go at me, bastard!"

"No, just stating what you just said."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"Because my name is Seto Tashiaki," the room was filled with silence. "See, I can't tell a lie even if I wanted to."

"Who are you really?"

"Takahiro Katsuo."

"I told you it was his real name," Itachi's voice. 'So they knew my real name? Well, not as surprising as I thought.'

"Very well, give him his weapons," Katsuo decided now was a good time to break the genjutsu.

Everything shattered around him and the place was well lit. He heard his weapons pouch to his side and looked down to it. He picked it up and strapped it on, taking out a kunai. 'How am I going to kill that guy? He says he can't die. . .' Katsuo thought and wondered if he should start with that man first. "Now start." Katsuo gave a nod and swiftly unrolled the large scroll. Right away Katsuo seen finger prints on the right side, but no name. 'What is. . .'

"What is that?"

"It needs both my hands," Katsuo said thinking quickly, "I can do one side early, wait for someone to ask for their future, and they can write their name and place their finger prints. Since it's both of my hands, it only needs one side to have my name." Quick thinking, and assurance in his voice got him through everything when something unexpected happened.

"That's bullshit!" the silver haired male protested. Well almost, but he can handle this.

"I already proved that I can't lie to save my own-" Hidan rushed at him with a three bladed weapon. Katsuo used his kunai to block, he heard about this weapon and made sure it doesn't touch him, but the blade cracked his mask in half. He used his other hand and threw a senbon at Hidan, it stuck to him unfazing him. His mask fell and shattered at his feet.

"Like that's going to do any-" he dropped his weapon and lost control of his arms as they now hung limply.

"Testodenu, also known as-"

"The immortal cure! You bastard!" Hidan howled.

"Yes, the Immortal Cure, Living Death, Poison Lotus, Sleeping Death, you name it."

"The antidote!"

"Neukine? New Life, Life's Breath, or as you would call it, Death's Cure. I have it on me, extremely hard to make mind you. I only carry one."

"Give it to me!"

"Behave, because next time you won't be so lucky," Katsuo said watching as the man sunk to his knees.

"Grr, fine!" Katsuo pulled away the senbon and made Hidan drink the antidote by pouring it down his throat. It took a few minutes for it to take effect and soon he was standing. Katsuo took his spot once more and watched, guarded.

"Are you quite done, Hidan?" 'Leader-sama' asked dryly. A small noise was heard from Hidan, and Katsuo seen 'Leader-sama' nod to the other Akatsuki's and they all wrote their names down and placed their prints in the blank parts of the unrolled scroll.

"What about me? Do I need to put my name and prints on it?"

"Zetsu, was it? Yes, one for each of you, so you count as two."

"I a-"

"Akasuna No Sasori, where ever you get your blood from, as long as it's yours and not fatal, then its fine."

Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Konan, Yahiko, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, White Zetsu, Black Zetsu.

"Date and time?"

"July 1, 7:53pm."

He took his kunai, slicing the palm of his left hand, and wrote it down and quickly wrote out his name and placed his prints. The scroll glowed red briefly, and just as he had said, everyone froze in place. Katsuo smiled and stood up but he also froze in the process. He felt his body was being ripped apart in multiples, then it all flashed in a blinding white light.

He breathed heavily clutching his heart in his right hand, and holding his stomach with his left arm, as they ached painfully for a minute. 'That wasn't suppose to happen!' he thought frantic, he looked around and seen no one standing, just empty puddles of robes on the floor. 'Are they. . .' he seen the closest one move, he gently picked it up ready for an attack. But what he found was something different. _'Katsuo, have you ever thought about. . .'_ Ren's voice ran through his head as he looked down at the cloak.

 **Notes:** Warning: Very wordy notes. Cliff hanger! TWICE! Also Seto Tashiaki, Testodenu, Neukine are all from my other book that I'm writing. Testodenu is a dangerous poison that Tashiaki had accidentally created, Neukine is the sole antidote that cures it. The reason why it is so hard to create is because if you add too little of a certain ingredient then it creates Odane, a weak aphrodisiac that can only be used with smell. A little more of a different ingredient then it creates Phrorite, a powerful aphrodisiac that can either be used with smell or ingestion. Neukine also takes away any infections where the Testodenu touched. But it's painful, and the smell is awful.

"Testodenu is a slow acting poison that my brother created, and the antidote is an even trickier process to make. To little of something or too much could cause the antidote to turn into something else. Tashiaki-san hasn't specified what it is that the failed antidote does or is. Testodenu creates a numbing feeling where you've been cut, and it acts through the bloodstream, numbing it along the way." - Seto Shina

"If left alone for seven days, then your heart would stop because of the numbing effect. It wouldn't know whether it's beating or not, not to mention that on the sixth day your body would be fully paralyzed. It's a truly scary thing, knowing that you are going to die, even though you don't feel it." - Seto Tashiaki, reason for why I quickened the process here for Hidan will be told later on.

"It's blade is only coated once with the Testodenu poison, and it stays until it is washed off with the blood. Because the poison stayed on the blade for so long it's embedded into the sword itself, thus needing less application of the poison itself. The longer it stays the more potent it is. It used to be for two months until you are too numb to feel your heart beat, now it's up to a week. If not practiced regularly, it will continue to narrow down until it's a fast acting poison that will kill you within a second the cut is made. That is the theory of it, but the blade itself is not to blame." - Seto Shigehiro explaining 'Life's Limit' Tashiaki's Katana.

The other names for the poison and the antidote I just made up on the spot :3 The reason why I brought this in to here is because I brought Katsuo, Tatsuo, and Ren into that book and called them The Crimson Lotus Siblings. Here's the small hint of them so far:

"They go by 'The Still Rain', think 'The Crimson Lotus Siblings' will help?"

"Hm, we can give them a try, although they are busy with their own missions. Let's ask them if they heard about this ninja. And if they can try and track them down, while you finish your own mission for the year."

The story will be put up on FictionPress, and from there you can read and enjoy. It is also a yaoi story.

I'm thinking of bringing The Still Rain in OTOU, as for who he or she is I'm still not sure. If you want to see one of my original characters in here, just let me know, and I'll bring them in.

Side note, yes all the date and times you see is actually when I wrote it. Some might be in accurate to when I wrote it because I leave it for certain amounts of time just to recharge. For example July 14 11:53pm is the last date in the next chapter when really it is July 30 11:47pm. . . yup, long periods of time. I got caught up in a game :3 Also when I wrote July 14, it was actually July 17 :3 (Chapters will be put up in a scheduled time. So just a note, I finished the chapter after this one and working on the next :3)

 **Things you might already know:**

 **Ohayou gozaimasu** – Good morning!

 **Ganbatte ne** – Good luck

 **Genki da** – Cheer up/be well/take care.

 **Doushite?** \- Why?


	5. Five meet Ten

Otou-san Travels on Unbounded

Author Zero Assassin

Date Febuary 5, 2018 or 02/05/18

Notes: I'm writing this one up after finishing the last chapter. I'm in a writing mood.

What the cloak revealed was nothing that he thought it was. It wasn't a vicious growling monster these men were supposed to be. It wasn't an animal wanting to bite out of the first thing they saw. It didn't have red eyes and sharp teeth, it wasn't a creature of the night, hell-bent on destroying the world. It was something much worse than any of those things combined.

It was. . .

A. . .

" _Katsuo, have you ever thought about kids?" Ren asked randomly as they walked through the village. Katsuo himself was dragged along by the ever-persistent teen. And after confessing like that, he wasn't sure what was going through Ren's mind._

" _Never going to happen, with you or anyone else."_

" _Why not? I mean I know we can't have kids together, but no kids?"_

" _I don't want them in this world where you'll never know when your life will end. Besides, I don't think I'll be a good father."_

" _Then I'll be the stay at home mom while you go off on missions!"_

" _Stop talking."_

" _What about names? I like the name Seishiro for a boy, what do you think?"_

" _Stop talking."_

" _Come on, Seishiro isn't that bad, is it?"_

" _Please stop talking?"_

" _I also like the name Shina for a girl."_

" _Haah," Katsuo gave up and stated names so Ren would shut up, "Akinori for a boy, Satsuko or Genshi for a girl, now shut up."_

" _So you have thought about children! Katsuo? Katsuo?"_

"Baby?" Katsuo looked down at the tiny infant squirming in the cloak. "Babies?" how was he suppose to kill the Akatsuki when they were like. . .

Katsuo poked the child gently and it cooed and grasped his outstretched finger.

Every bit of Katsuo's world broke into tiny shards.

He wants nothing more than to protect this child with his life.

His heart ached as he picked up the baby and held him close to his chest.

He vowed to never let anything happen to this child, nothing bad will ever happen again.

He looked at the other cloaks all squirming.

Quick thinking, he made clones of himself and let the clones gather the infants. He saw for a moment that they made the same conclusion as him.

Gathering everything they need, ripping the cloaks and covering the babies, putting their previous weapons into a storing scroll for later use. With nothing but dried food with him, he didn't have anything for them to eat.

"We need to stop by a village and gather some supplies for them," a clone spoke out his own thoughts.

"Agreed, they can't stay in the cloaks forever," another commented.

"First off, what are we going to do about these two?" one pointed out the two babies he held in his arms. Both babies had green baby hair, but different colored skin tones. One black, and one white. "Can't call both of them Zetsu."

"No. . . how about Akinori and Zetsu?" Katsuo asked as he looked at the two babies.

"Would Ren be mad if we used Seishiro?"

"What? Use that traitor's name? He left without saying goodbye."

"He hates saying 'Sayonara [1]' so it's understandable that he just left."

"Doesn't he only say 'Genbatte ne [2], Genki da [3]!' when he goes on missions?"

"He didn't say it this time."

"Because he knows he's going to die. Seishiro sounds good," Katsuo concluded, for once his heart aching far more than necessary at the thought of his best friend dying. 'Could this be what he was feeling?' he thought and looked at the tiny bundle in his arms. "Itachi," he looked to the next clone holding a baby, "Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, Akinori, Seishiro, Nagato, and Deidara."

"Good, everyone is here, we need to get moving before the weather worsens," he can smell the rain it was stronger now. Katsuo nodded and they all rushed out of the cave, the scroll safely strapped to his back, Itachi resting innocently in his arms.

The village gave him what he needed, as well as offering a bit of advice as a new father. 'Father. . .' the word struck him hard at the remembrance of his own father looking coldly down at him. 'I'm different, I want to protect them, cherish them, love them with all my heart.' Katsuo relaxed having bought some toys for them to play with, and a few other things to help him get home safely, and keep them quiet and happy.

They all relaxed next to a small campfire, a few of his clones humming to the infants they were carrying, while others rocked their bundles gently. Katsuo looked at his own joy and seen Itachi sleeping grasping onto his finger. "You got quite a grip on me don't you, little one?" Katsuo said gently to the sleeping Uchiha. "Don't worry, you can let go when you are ready until then, I'll be here by your side."

The morning came in a rush, the fire long burned out, and babies feed and kept quiet. Katsuo had to give his bundle to another clone while he went and scouted for a safe route to take. Nothing was dangerous for them, but the babies it could go-

"Whaaaaa!" Katsuo startled by the noise looked around to see what had set it off. Nothing near him, it was back at camp. He returned as quickly as he could and see that his clones were scrambling around trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ah, Itachi just started crying for no reason," the clone holding Itachi said. Katsuo took the crying child and rocked him gently. After a few moments baby Uchiha calmed down.

"Hm, quick test." He handed Itachi off to another clone. The boy started crying. Katsuo took him back and silence once more. "Can he tell the difference between us?"

"Appears so, strange the others aren't bothered by it."

"Let's see then," Katsuo took each baby in turn and gave them back to the clones. "They aren't as bothered, is Itachi just sensitive to it then?"

"Well he is an Uchiha, so he'll know."

"Yeah, let's get going, it's a safe clear path back to Konoha, we need to hurry."

July 6 10:32 am.

Arriving back in the heat of the day to their beloved home, they strode through the streets with prying eyes watching them. Once at the tower, Katsuo had to give Itachi to one of the clones, knowing fully well that he will cry. "I'll be back soon, Itachi. Be good until then."

He walked up and through the doors without knocking. "Takahiro-san! We were just talking about you," the Hokage stated happily gesturing to the others in the room. Katsuo turned and seen all the Kage's were there.

"Did you get rid of the Akatsuki like you were told to do?" the Kazekage glowered.

"On that subject, Hokage-sama, what was the meaning of sending me out there?"

"So you discovered my little surprise?" the old man smiled.

"Little! That's an understatement! What is the meaning of it?"

"To put it simply, I thought you were perfect to give them a second chance."

"Give who a second chance? You can't mean the Akatsuki?" Kazekage asked.

"While on that subject, that is exactly what he means," Katsuo said a little harsher then he expected.

"What do you mean?"

"Whaaa!" said 'mean' just walked in with a clone.

"Sorry, but he won't stop," the clone said struggling with the relentless crying. Katsuo walked over and took the baby from the clone.

"Shh, it's okay. Take the others to the park, I might be a while yet," Katsuo instructed the clone. With a nod, the clone left to deliver the message to the other clones. Katsuo turned and faced the Kage's. "This is the second chance the Hokage means."

"You can't be serious."

"Met Uchiha Itachi," he held up Itachi showing him to the Kage's.

The five and Katsuo talked, or more like argued about what to do with the children.

"They should be dead. Why didn't you kill them?"

"I didn't sign up for killing children!"

"Children! They are monsters bent on destroying us!"

"How can they do that when they are now babies?"

"Babies grow up, and because they were raised wrong, they will stay like that!"

"How do you know? Have this happened before?"

"It doesn't matter! Kill them now!"

"I'm not killing a baby!"

"Besides," the Hokage cut in with Katsuo's, Kazekage's, and Raikage's arguing. "They seem to accept the second chance."

"What?" everyone asked.

"This is a tricky jutsu, we do not know what it does, or did. But from the time it is activated to the time it ends, they are given a choice. If their bodies accepted the blood of the 'Mother' and of the 'Father' they will be given a second chance. Thus becoming a baby. If they refused, they die."

". . . wait. . . mother and father?"

"Yes, which hand did you choose?"

". . . left?"

"Congratulations you're a mother!" Katsuo was silent, while one of the kage's busted out laughing, and the others chuckling at his predicament.

"Is he going to faint?" the voice to him was muffled as he looked at the Hokage.

"You got to be kidding me. . ." Katsuo finally said pushing past the shock as best as he could. "Then. . . the right hand, who took that one?"

"Hm?"

"When I first opened the scroll, there was another set of prints but no name. Who was it?"

"Hm?" Katsuo, with a swift motion and care, took off the scroll and unrolled it showing the contents. "Ah! No idea. But glad to see that it went well, you seem to have got everyone here!"

"You don't know who's prints those are?" Katsuo pointed to the fingerprints with no name.

"Nope."

"Oh, naughty!"

"As long as it worked, does it really matter?" the Hokage smiled.

"I. . . guess not?" Katsuo said cautiously. 'But they are going to be asking who their 'Mother' or in my case 'Father' is. . .' he thought and figured that making up one would do them justice.

"So the second chance?"

"Second chance."

". . . fine."

"Agreed."

"But if they do something wrong, they will be executed."

"Not going to happen, Katsuo will raise them up right."

"Wait. . . what?"

"You are going to be looking after their upbringing!"

". . . So my two-year long mission was this?"

"Absolutely!"

"Aaahh!" Itachi cooed reaching out to Katsuo. He looked down at the baby and seen the large innocent eyes looking back at him.

"I'm not going to win against you am I?" Katsuo asked Itachi, the baby smiled and cooed again waving his arms. Score one for Itachi. Katsuo sighed, "don't even think about using Itachi against me."

"We shall see," Hokage smiled.

"So Okaa-san-"

"Don't," Katsuo interrupted, hoping to push _that_ name aside.

"Not a chance, Okaa-san," laughter.

". . . not in front of them then."

"Deal."

"Now that this is settled, Katsuo-san, you'll be given an allowance to help look after them, and during this time you will not accept any missions until this one is up. NO matter how bored you are when they are entered into the Aca-"

"No, they are not going to be Ninjas!"

"That is not your choice, Kazekage!" Katsuo countered. "It is theirs, if they want to be ninja's then I'm not going to stop them."

"They will destroy us!"

"I'm going to change that, they are babies, meaning a new start. They probably won't remember their past lives before going into my care."

"I don't believe that."

"Then I'll prove you wrong."

"They cause any trouble at all, then it is OUR responsibility. We do with them as we please."

"You ca-"

"We can because they belong to our villages. I know Deidara, he'll blow this place sky high if he gets a chance."

"And if they grow up differently? If they are not who you say they are, then will you give them the choice of going where they please?"

"I'm as hopeful as you are, Kaa-san, but we can't stake everything on this one chance that they are who you say they are." Katsuo brought Itachi closer to himself.

"If they are different once they grow up, give them the choice to go back to your village or let them stay here," Katsuo wasn't asking this time. The Kage's remain silent for a moment.

"Alright, if Deidara is different this time, then he is free to choose what life he lives."

"Agreed."

"Yes."

". . . Hai," relief rolled over him in waves. He gets to keep them, and they are free to choose where to live. "My statement still stands. If they mess up, they are ours to deal with."

"Alright," Katsuo finally agreed, swearing it will never come to that. And if it does, he'll fight.

Katsuo felt light as he walked to the park with Itachi in his arms. He saw his clones with their baby playing or relaxing.

"Ah, how did it go?"

"Good, they are mine to keep."

"Great! Kisame is a real handful though."

"Not compared to Hidan, he's a fighter this one!" Katsuo smiled as he seen his clones bonding with them all. 'I'll look after them all myself, but for now, I'll need help from my clones.' he thought and walked over to the cluster of clones. He told them his plan, and they agreed to the arrangements. They all went home to get settled, and rest.

They filed in the house and Katsuo instantly knew that something was off about the house. He and his clones checked it out and found that baby things were set up in the rooms and the kitchen and where ever else that baby things need to be.

"That old man knew. . ." Katsuo said when the clones argued on who broke in and put stuff in their house.

Katsuo was right, no other day was like the first.

Official Day 1 at home in Konoha.

July 6 7:33 pm.

Five were crying, two were fussy, three were hungry, one was napping, or trying too, he soon woke up because of the crying. And four were in dirty diapers. Katsuo himself was looking after the cooking, his clones were having trouble keeping up with the babies as he did his best to fix up the bottles for the hungry ones.

July 7 2:33 am.

Kisame wouldn't stop crying, and Katsuo's clones were down for the count. Rocking him wasn't helping, giving him a bottle wasn't helping, his diaper is still clean, the soother was of no use at all. Singing wasn't helping, nor was humming, so the only choice was to wake one of his clones and tell them to hold the fort while he walked with Kisame.

As soon as he stepped out of the house, Itachi started up on crying. Katsuo went back in and grabbed Itachi and took him along. Kisame calmed down a little as they walked, but not enough to keep him quiet. They walked all over town, and Kisame was still putting up a fuss until they reached the lake.

"So water, huh?" Katsuo said as Kisame finally calmed down. Itachi was easy to deal with, one hold from him and the baby was out like a light.

July 7 6:28 am.

Kisame sound asleep in his crib, the others sound asleep, and he was free to close his eyes. He kept Itachi close as he laid on the couch, to try and sleep. That is until Deidara woke up and started making a fuss. Katsuo got up and went to check on Deidara. Dirty diaper. After the change, he fixed Deidara and Itachi a bottle.

July 7 10:34 am.

His clones well rested and ready for the day, Katsuo was exhausted and handed Itachi off to his clone as he tried to get some sleep.

July 7 1:23 pm.

"Nn-da nn-da," something was making noise, Katsuo breathed in and opened his eyes turning to the noise. "Ahhaa," Itachi smiled at him hitting his tiny hands on the bed.

"Were you crying because you were away from me?" Katsuo asked as he held his hand out to the tiny Uchiha.

"Nn-da!"

"You know, someday you are gonna have to walk by yourself," Katsuo said and scooped the baby into his arms as he laid on his back. "Until then, learn all you can from me," they laid like that for a while longer before he heard a commotion in the kitchen. "Let's go see what your brother's and sister is up to," he got up and walked out carrying Itachi in his arms.

It was a mess.

"Kisame get out of the water!"

"Deidara where are you!"

"Akinori! Seishiro! AHH! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Konan, eat, please. . ."

"Nagato stop throwing your toys at me. . ."

"The water is boiling over! Get away from the stove Deidara!"

"Sasori. . Sasori?"

"Itachi, let's go sort everything out. . ."

July 7 3:11 pm.

"Konan, here, this one is blue," Katsuo handed a bottle to Konan and she took to it right away. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan were on the living room floor playing peek-a-boo with a clone. Kisame is playing in the sink with lukewarm water running while a clone washed him. Nagato was given soft kunai and shuriken toys to throw around. The rest of the clones were playing hide and seek with Akinori, and Seishiro. Itachi stayed with Katsuo the whole time overlooking everything.

July 7 7:44 pm.

The clones relaxed as the babies were put down for the night, Katsuo and another clone stayed up for the night shift.

"Okay, so Kisame likes water, Konan likes the color blue, Itachi stays near you, Nagato likes to throw around toys, Deidara likes climbing high places, Sasori. . . Hidan. . . Akinori. . . Seishiro. . . Kakuzu. . . uh. . ."

"So all we have to do is keep them where they want to be. Tomorrow, how about we take them to the park."

"You noticed that they are growing fast? They are supposed to be newborns, and yet they are going around like they are nine months or so."

"I've noticed. I hope we can teach them everything they need to know in such little time."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't we start teaching them about being a ninja, at least enough to help defend themselves."

"Nagato's already got a jump on it, so does Deidara. We'll see where they are at tomorrow, and maybe we can start them."

"Yeah, I'll get the bottles ready."

"I'm on diaper duty. I'm also amazed at how you all are me, and yet you are not me. How long did it take me to sort everything out?"

"Tsk, a lot quicker then any of us, that's for sure."

"That just proves the original is the best."

"Nn-da!"

"Itachi! You were supposed to be sleeping."

"Nn-da!"

"He's agreeing that the original is the best, haha."

"Of course, you knew that, didn't you?"

"Nn-da!"

July 14 11:56 am.

The week left him rough. He couldn't afford to dispel his clones, so he had them tell of their findings of what his children liked and didn't like. Some of them he already knew, they were in the bingo book. And new findings were only arising every time he spent with them. Half the time he wondered if he was doing good. 'I miss him,' his thoughts traveled as he walked with his kids to the park. 'It's about time he attacked me. . .'

"Otouto!" at the sound of his elder brother's voice he looked up and seen his twin. "Whoa! You've been busy," he smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Ask that to Ren and get back to me on the results."

"If you are here to be a pain, the kids already beat you to it."

"They seem pretty manageable to me, what are you complaining about? Do you miss him? About time he comes to assault you with kisses."

"What are you here for?"

"To check up on you and your babies."

"You knew?"

"Oh yeah, I knew, Ren also knew. Pretty hard to keep this from you though, you wouldn't have agreed to it if Ren hadn't acted out when you first told him about your mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first Sandaime told Ren, then Ren told me, and we kept it from you."

". . . very elaborate."

"Not really, it was very hard to keep it from you. You just have this aura where people tell you things and you don't give a damn about it."

"I always find that annoying."

"When Ren told me, and when I went to see you, I just couldn't hold back and wanted to tell you. What held me in place was you asking for my help. A rare thing for you, so I figured that you felt you were in danger. I pulled a few strings to make sure to give you the most repulsing thing alive."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"No- wait. . . what?"

"The repulsive man alive turned out to be Itachi."

"No way, and yet he's so adorable right now in your arms!"

"Get on with it!"

"Right, before I knew the truth, I figured I'd give him to you because of your sensitive nose. It would keep you alert, and his vulgar chattering was beyond anything Ren has ever said or done. So you'd tune him out for the most part and focus on something else. See, told you I'd handle it." Katsuo was silent for a minute before laughing.

"Did you just hand him over to me because you couldn't handle his stench?"

". . . Yeah pretty much."

"The vulgarities I can handle but the way he said it was beyond what I experienced."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't get most of what he said, I tuned him out just as you said. But here's one thing that I caught 'The ol'lizard isn't what it used to be, no. Still alive though.' I wanted to kill him right then and there just for saying that." Tatsuo busted out laughing.

"Oh. My hahaha!"

"Nn-da!" Itachi was starting to get fussy.

"Gomen Itachi, gomennasai," Tatsuo said calming down from his laughing fit. "I'm your Uncle Tatsuo, I'll take good care of you."

"Careful what you say, I'm training them to be ninja's."

"Nn-da!"

"Sure, like they can harm me," Tatsuo said and held out a finger to Itachi. He gripped it and Tastuo was already begging for mercy. "Damn, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry!" Tatsuo said from his spot on the ground, Itachi still holding on to him.

"Great, now you've given Nagato idea's," a clone said as Nagato started waving his arms around and yelling.

"So who's all here?" Tatsuo asked.

"Itachi, Nagato, Kisame, Konan, Seishiro, Akinori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and. . . ah Sasori."

"Seishiro? Isn't that the name Ren wanted? Anyways, do you know who the father is?"

"You knew about that too?"

"Of course, so do you know?"

"No. . ."

"Really? Well, guess you'll have to make something up about him. Why not Ren? Bet he would love that."

"No."

"Why not? He's always wanted a family with you. I mean you already used the name he wanted for his kid."

"No."

"So no father? Or are you going to say that he died?"

". . . You think I'm going to play the role of 'mother'?"

"Naturally, I mean you did pick the left hand."

"Because it was the only one that didn't have prints on it."

"Really? So the father was already predetermined?"

"Who the hell knows, no one knows who it is."

"So you going to use Ren?"

"Why do you keep suggesting him?"

"Because he's always hanging around you, and with lack of better options, he's the best that comes to mind."

"What the hell am I suppose to say?"

"The truth?"

"No, out of the question."

"Then lie, they need to know that they come from somewhere."

"Wh- they come from me, that's all they need to know."

"They'll want something more than that when they get older."

"When it comes to that, I'll know what to say, until then, Ren is out of the question."

"Something bothering you?"

"N-no. . . maybe?"

"Is it about Ren?"

". . ."

"Otouto, he's coming back, nothing can keep that guy away from you."

"Tsk."

"Well, at least tell them?"

". . . If they ask, I might tell them."

"Great, because your kids would probably kill Ren if they didn't know who was hugging their Tou-san."

"Entertaining thought."

"Don't."

Note: Working on the next chapter after this one. Ain't it great? Each chapter is a month apart and yet I'm two months ahead of schedule! Except that I have (had) no internet. Well so much for punctuality XD

I had this all typed up and ready, and then I get hit with all sorts of things including a cold! So this was put off until now. Apologies.


End file.
